Say Love To You
by Artemisaish
Summary: "Aku...menyukaimu, kuso chibi!"  "Hah!" Sena melongo alias cengo di tempat sambil melotot memandang Hiruma yang baru kali ini dia lihat tampak gelisah. Hirusena...Sekuel Of Fallen...  Mind To RnR?


**A/N**

**Hahahaha! *Ada author gila mau lewat***

**Ai nggak nyangka, fanfic EYD21 Ai yang pertama mendapat respon yang bagus.**

**Arigatou buat Minna-san yang udah Read and Review fic Ai.**

**Dan sesuai janji**

**Ai persembahkan *gayanya***

**Sequel "Fallen"**

**Say Love To You**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : BL, Typo parah/Sequel Of "Fallen"**

**Pair : Hirusena**

Sena menghembuskan napasnya, terasa berat seperti ada yang menghimpit dadanya. Dia memandang senja di hadapannya, sandikala yang terpantul dari permukaan sungai sungguh menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tapi, pikiran pemuda berambut cokelat itu sedang melayang-layang entah kemana. Sesekali nampak dia menghela napas berulang kali.

Tring...

Bunyi handphone di sampingnya, tapi pemuda itu tidak menghiraukannya. Sekarang Sena memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin senja yang membelai lembut wajahnya.

Tring...

Hanphone di sampingnya berbunyi lagi, entah sudah ke berapa kali handphone tersebut berbunyi tapi Sena tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengangkatnya. Sena membuka matanya, nampaklah sepasang cokelat karamel yang memandang langit senja.

Sena masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang di alaminya beberapa waktu lalu, kejadian yang membuat mukanya memerah sekaligus kesal. Sena memejamkan matanya lagi, sejenak ingatannya kembali pada kejadian tadi pagi.

**Flash back in the morning...**

Sena berangkat ke sekolah bersama Mamori yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak. Sesekali mereka mengobrol atau tertawa bersama, lalu Mamori menanyakan sesuatu pada Sena.

"Sena," panggilnya pelan.

"Hm,"

"Apakah kamu sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mamori hati-hati.

"Maksud Mamo-nee?" tanya Sena tidak mengerti.

"Ah, maksud nee, apakah kamu sudah tidak canggung lagi setelah peristiwa 'itu'?" kontan Sena terdiam, mukanya perlahan-lahan berubah warna, hal ini membuat Mamori jadi panik, "Bukan apa-apa! Tidak usah di pikir yah!" katanya mengalihkan perhatian.

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Aku kira itu hanya kecelakaan! Lagipula kasihan Monta!" kata Sena sejurus kemudian.

"Kamu benar! Sebentar kita jenguk dia yuk!" ajak Mamori, Sena hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya, Sena masih malu dengan insiden ciuman itu amat malu malahan. Dia kasihan juga pada nasib sahabatnya yang terpaksa masuk rumah sakit gara-gara patah tulang. Salahnya sendiri! Beraninya membuat iblis itu marah dan lebih parahnya Monta membuat iblis itu jatuh! Tentu saja akibatnya juga besar! Untung saja nyawanya selamat! Tapi, semenjak peristiwa itu Sena seperti menghindar dari iblis itu. Bukannya bagaimana, tapi setiap kali melihat wajahnya pasti muka Sena memerah layaknya tomat!

Tak lama kemudia mereka berdua sampai di pintu gerbang SMU Deimon, Sena melangkah masuk tapi seseorang menghadang langkahnya.

"Oi, Kuso chibi!"

Sena mendongak dan jantungnya langsung berdetak kencang, mukanya jadi memerah.

"Er- Hiruma-san! A...da apa?" tanyanya gugup sedangkan pemuda berambut pirang spike di depannya mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat kelakuan anggota timnya itu.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu!" kata pemuda bermata hijau tosca itu.

"Eh, bi...cara? bica...ra apa?"

"Pokoknya ikut aku!" Sena langsung ketakutan sekaligus malu dengan cepat dia langsung memegang lengan Mamori yang sejak tadi berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Maaf, saya harus cepat-cepat! Karena ada PR yang belum selesai!" sahutnya lalu menarik Mamori kabur dari tempat itu. Sang kapten hanya melotot tidak percaya! Gara-gara Kuso Saru itu, Sena jadi menghindarinya! Untung saja kuso saru itu anggota tim yang penting karena kalau tidak pasti saat ini dia sudah tinggal nama!

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!" gumam Hiruma lalu beranjak dari situ.

**xxxxx**

Hari ini tim Deimon Devil Bats sedang semangat latihan untuk bertanding minggu depan. Beruntung, Monta sang receiver mereka akan keluar dua hari lagi jadi mereka tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah kekurangan anggota. Tampak sang kapten Hiruma Youichi sibuk menembak kesana kemari membuat anggota yang lainnya bergidik ngeri dengan senapan itu, apalagi mereka semua sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana mengerikannya di buru senapan. Setelah dua jam latihan tanpa henti akhirnya sang kapten mengizinkan anggotanya beristrahat sejenak, selama 5 menit –sungguh kapten yang pelit!- tapi, tidak ada yang berani memprotesnya!

Mamori sang manajer tim segera menghampiri mereka dengan membawa air minum dan handuk basah. Lalu Mamori menghampiri Hiruma di pinggir lapangan yang sedang sibuk mengutak atik laptopnya. Dengan muka memerah Mamori menawarkan handuk basah dan air minum sedangkan Hiruma hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Sena yang melihat kejadian ini hanya menghela napas, entah mengapa melihat Mamo-nee dekat dengan kapten mereka itu dadanya menjadi sesak. Tapi segera diabaikannya perasaan itu.

Hiruma melihat Sena yang sedang menatapnya, dia melihat ada kekecewaan yang tersirat dari cokelat karamel itu. Hiruma menengok ke sampingnya dan melihat manajer itu sibuk mengoceh dengan muka memerah. Dia tersenyum tipis, 'Mungkinkah...' pikirnya.

Hiruma angkit dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Mamori yang masih sibuk mengoceh.

"Lo, kau mau kemana Hiruma?" tanya Mamori tapi Hiruma tidak mempedulikannya, dia terus saja berjalan lurus menghampiri pemuda berambut cokelat di hadapannya.

"Melihat sesuatu, kuso chibi?" tanya Hiruma begitu sampai di depan Sena.

"Eh, Hiruma-san! Sejak kapan?" tanya Sena yang tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran Hiruma.

"Hm...aku mau bicara denganmu!"

"Ta...pi, sebentar lagi selesai istrahat!"

"Gampang! Kalian! Istrahat di perpanjang sampai aku selesai bicara dengan kuso chibi!" teriak Hiruma pada anggota yang lain, "Dan tidak ada yang boleh pulang!" lanjutnya sambil melotot pada tiga bersaudara HAHA yang menghela napas bersamaan, "Nah, chibi! Ayo, ikut aku!"

"Ta...pi, Hiruma-san!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Ayo!" kata Hiruma sambil menarik lengan Sena menuju halaman belakang. Sesampai di halaman belakang Hiruma melepas Sena yang langsung mengelus lengannya yang sakit.

"Ada apa, Hiruma-san?" tanya Sena ketika Hiruma hanya terdiam sambil membelakanginya. Hiruma berbalik menghela napas,

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan?" Sena menunggu dengan jantung yang entah kenapa berdebar-debar terus.

"Aku...menyukaimu, kuso chibi!"

"Hah!" Sena melongo alias cengo di tempat sambil melotot memandang Hiruma yang baru kali ini dia lihat tampak gelisah.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Heh!" Hiruma memutar bola matanya, kesal! Sedari tadi bocah di hadapannya hanya melongo! Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa dia sangat gugup? Apa tadi? Gugup? Lupakan! Dia tidak mungkin gugup! Hanya saja dia cemas.

"Hah! Heh! Dari tadi jawabanmu cuma itu, membuatku kesal! Ayo cepat jawab!" kata Hiruma kesal.

"Hiruma-san, tidak salah bicara kan? Apa tadi pagi dia salah makan yah? Kasihan!" gumam Sena sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu, nanti aku bawakan makanan saja yah!"

"Oi, kuso chibi!" panggil Hiruma.

"Yah," Sena mendongak.

"Kau mau mati yah?"

"Hiee...tidak! Hiruma-san!"

"Kalau begitu cepat jawab!" ancam Hiruma.

"Masalahnya, Hiruma-san..."

"Masalah apa?"

"Mamo-nee menyukai Hiruma-san! Dan aku tidak mau menyakitinya!"

"Oh, kuso mane itu! Tenang, dia bisa kubereskan! Sekarang ja..." Hiruma melotot tidak percaya, Sena mendorongnya sehingga badannya terbentur pohon di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau la..."

"Bohong!" teriak Sena memotong ucapan Hiruma, mukanya memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca, "Bagaimana bisa aku percaya pada Hiruma-san sedangkan Hiruma-san hanya mempermainkan perasaan Mamo-nee?"

"Tapi, kuso chibi..."

"Aku tidak percaya!" kata Sena pelan, "Hiruma-san menyukaiku! Mungkin Hiruma-san hanya bermain-main!"

"Aku tidak bermain-main! Bodoh!" Hiruma maju hendak memeluk chibi di depannya tapi Sena melangkah mundur kemudian berlari dari tempat itu meninggalkan Hiruma yang sendirian di belakangnya.

**Flashback off...**

Dan disinilah dia sekarang! Tertidur di pinggir sungai dekat jembatan. Daritadi handphonenya berbunyi terus, dia tahu itu pasti dari Hiruma atau anggota lainnya. Anggota lain masih bisa dimengerti karena dia sudah meninggalkan latihan tapi Hiruma pasti akan membahas masalah yang tadi. 'Aku butuh ketenangan' gumamnya pelan. Semilir angin membuainya, perlahan Sena mulai terlelap tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mendekatinya, melangkah pelan.

Rasanya Sena sudah tertidur lama, dia merenggangkan tubuhnya masih dengan mata terpejam. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Dia tidak bisa bergerak! Ada apa? Pikir Sena bingung. Lalu, dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya. Hijau! Hah! Mana mungkin langit berubah menjadi hijau! Sena mengerjapkan matanya, heran. Masih hijau! Lalu di dengarnya sebuah suara bergumam.

"Ck...kau menyusahkan, kuso chibi! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau tertidur di sini!" Sena membeliak, dia kenal suara itu!

"Hiruma-san!" panggilnya, dia menyadari posisinya sekarang.

"Hm," Hiruma membelai rambutnya.

"Bi...sa ti...dak Hiruma-san turun dari badanku? Saya tidak bisa bergerak!" kata Sena dengan muka memerah dan jantung berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Bukannya segera pindah Hiruma malah menempelkan telinganya di dada Sena membuat jantung RB itu tambah tidak karuan, Hiruma tersenyum.

"Wah, kau berdebar yah? Khekhekhe," Hiruma terkikik melihat kenyataan juniornya berdebar-debar karena perbuatannya. Muka Sena langsung merah padam dengan sekuat tenaga RB itu mendorong QB yang masih 'bertengger' di dadanya. Dia ngos-ngosan, jantungnya masih berdebar kencang. Mereka berdua terdiam sampai Hiruma yang terduduk di depannya mengangkat suara.

"Aku sudah tahu apa jawabanmu." kata Hiruma membuat Sena mendongak dan melihat Hiruma yang sedang menyeringai licik dan sedikit er- mesum.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah milikku!" tandasnya membuat Sena melongo alias cengo di tempat, "Dan tidak ada yang boleh mendekatimu."

"APA?" teriak Sena setelah berhasil mendapatkan suaranya, "Aku tidak bilang apa-apa!"

"Masa bodoh," Hiruma mengibaskan tangannya, "Melihat reaksimu tadi, sudah cukup membuatku paham bahwa kau menyukaiku, heh?"

"Ta...tapi..."

"Aku tidak menerima alasan lain, titik!" Sena menghela napas, hatinya merasa senang sekaligus sedih. Memang selama ini dia menyukai QB iblis itu tapi kan... Mamo-nee juga menyukainya.

Melihat RB di depannya menunduk, Hiruma paham apa yang sedang di pikirkan pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Kau tenang saja! Aku sudah punya cara untuk menangani kuso mane itu!" kata Hiruma sambil mengelus rambut cokelat Sena, "Dan tanpa menyakitinya."

"Eh, benarkah?" kata Sena berbinar-binar.

"Begitulah, khekhekhe." melihat Hiruma terkikik membuat Sena merasakan firasat buruk tapi dia mengabaikannya. Malam sudah berhiaskan ribuan bintang saat Hiruma mengantarkan Sena pulang.

**xxxxx**

Mentari perlahan-lahan mulai menampakkan dirinya, Sena mulai siap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah dan tentu saja QB iblis itu akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi. Sena cepat-cepat bersiap-siap, tak lama kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya, 'Pasti Hiruma-san.' Pikir Sena.

"Aku berangkat, kaasan!" pamit Sena lalu segera keluar dan benar Hiruma sudah menunggunya dengan gaya tak sabaran.

"Ck...lama sekali!" gerutunya.

"Gomen,"

"Cepat naik!" perintahnya, Sena bingung 'Naik? Naik apa?' pikirnya. Dia lalu melangkah keluar dan melongo sendiri. Di depan rumahnya sudah terparkir sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam keluaran terbaru.

"Ini punya siapa, Hiruma-san?" tanya Sena.

"Punyaku! Cepat naik!"

'Glekh...pasti mahal!' pikirnya.

"Er- darimana Hiruma-san mendapatkannya?"

"Hah? Kalau soal itu..." tiba-tiba dari sekeliling Hiruma muncul aura hitam mengerikan, "Khekhekhe..." dia terkikik menyeramkan dengan background kelelawar hitam.

"Tidak! Terima kasih, saya mengerti!" kata Sena cepat lalu segera naik ke mobil itu.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di sekolah hanya dalam waktu 30 detik! Anda bisa bayangkan berapa kecepatan mobilnya. Sena turun dari mobil sambil terhuyung 'Dasar iblis!' pikirnya. Mereka melangkah masuk ke SMU Deimon, yang satu dengan senyum licik dan satunya dengan muka kusut serta mual.

**xxxxx**

Latihan sudah dimulai saat Sena terburu-buru ke lapangan, dia terlambat tentu saja! Soalnya, tadi dia di panggil ke ruang guru. Sesampai di lapangan Sena langsung meminta maaf pada anggota tim yang lain tapi ada yang aneh! Semuanya memandangnya dengan aneh seperti dia ini semacam alien atau apa. Lalu Kurita menghampirinya.

"Sena-kun, selamat yah!" kata Kurita sambil menjabat tangannya diikuti oleh Monta –yang masih di perban-, Yukimitsu, Komusubi bahkan tiga bersaudara HAHA. Semuanya menjabat tangannya lalu Mamori menghampirinya, matanya tampak sembab seperti habis menangis.

"Sena, baik-baik yah! Dan selamat juga!" tentu saja Sena bingung setengah mati dia menoleh kiri-kanan.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya bingung.

"Er- itu...kamu tidak tahu?" Sena mengangguk.

"Tadi, waktu istrahat mulai. Hiruma ke tengah lapangan membawa speaker dan senjata begitu banyak," kata Monta, "Lalu dia mengumumkan bahwa kalian berdua telah...hm..."

"Kalian berdua telah pacaran! Dan dia bilang tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu!" sambung Jumonji.

"Apa?" muka Sena langsung merah padam mendengar hal tersebut "Mana Hiruma-san?"

"Mencariku, kuso chibi!" sebuah suara dari belakangnya, Sena langsung berbalik dan melihat iblis pirang itu berdiri dengan senyum licik terpampang di wajahnya.

"Apa maksud Hiruma-san mengatakan seperti itu?"

"Maksud? Tidak ada maksud apa-apa!"

"Tapi kan..."

"Lagipula," potong Hiruma, "Tidak ada yang keberatan. Apakah di sini ada yang keberatan dengan hal tersebut?" tanya Hiruma dengan aura mengerikan membuat yang lain langsung menggeleng pasrah, "Nah, lihat! Tidak ada yang keberatan! Khekhekhe..."

'Ya iya! Tidak ada yang keberatan! Siapa pula yang berani?' pikir Sena pasrah.

"Khekhekhe..."

'Yah, mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga!' pikir Sena sejurus kemudian dan tersenyum tipis saat Hiruma membentak mereka untuk segera memulai latihan.

**~Owari~**

**Jangan bilang apa-apa? –teriak-**

**Yah, Ai tahu ficnya aneh!**

**Baru kali ini Ai buat fic dengan full fluff!**

**Jadinya, jelek banget!**

***pundung***

**Gomen, kalau tidak bagus...hiks...**

**Ai sudah berusaha!**

**Oh, iya ada yang ngeliat typo nggak?**

**Tolong beritahu Ai dong!**

**Mau intropeksi tulisan dulu!**

**Makasih...**

'**Bagi yang Annymous Reviews! Ai minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena saya men Disablenya! That's mean annymous reviews gak bisa mereview fic saya! Sekali lagi mohon maaf! Saya mendisablenya karena hanya ingin melihat brave flamers –hehehe- sekali lagi maaf yah! Jadi, tolong anda login! Ato kalau gak punya akun! Ai bisa ajarin caranya! Tinggal sms Ai aja! –Nope ada di profil saya-'**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau RnR!**

**Review yah!**

**~Airu Haruza~**


End file.
